Naruto: Beast
by Pr1nnyDUD3
Summary: It all began as a plea for help, yet with a single decision driven by desperation. Konoha and the Elemental Nations as a whole would be changed forever more. Darkfic, MeiT./Naru, expect lemons later on. Abandoned
1. Prologue

Naruto: Beast

**A.N. **(as well as a general apology to my readers) I am back and I am so so so so (you get the point) sorry about not posting for so long... well kinda at least. I have a good excuse!

No that's a lie I really don't...

I started to play WoW again, and that takes up a huge amount of time. Reason I started to play again, peer pressure! I swear! That and I hit a massive road block in my writing. Do not fear 'The Hunter' will be continued. Though to keep it so I don't burn myself out like I did before I plan to write this story along side it.

Also cata came out (for those of you who know what I'm talking about good for you) so I'm taking a break from it since its gonna be buggy as shit an I dont feel like dealing with it.

As a short summary this story will be completely original (at least to my knowledge) and to learn more your going to have to read on. It will not follow cannon in the slightest though some tidbits will appear here and there.

Kidding I'll give you all a basis.

A simple mistake can change the world. A decision can alter all that matters. Destiny can change direction with a single word. When these things all happen in tandem, only Kami can tell you what may occur.

Also I plan to write this story the way I WANT it to go but as a general rule, I allow and welcome feedback and you the readers opinion. Hence there is going to be one poll and ONE poll only on the pairing for this story. I refuse to turn this into a harem fic, I allowed it to happen in 'The Hunter' it will not be happening in this one.

Naruto/Kurenai

Naruto/Anko

Naruto/Yugito

Naruto/Mei (aka the Mizukage)

For the sake of this tale he will have to be paired up with an older lady so their ages will stay the same.

ALSO for the love of all that is HOLY! Go check my profile for the poll, literally 10 seconds of your time.

Like the majority of my fic's this will be mature so please have the brains to click the back button if you are not of age (or get a queasy stomach from the idea of blood and gore). This is going to be action heavy, and like most of my work I am usually pretty descriptive.

Once again I do apologize for the long wait, and am currently working on all of the stories I've allowed to sit on the back burner.

Now please sit back and enjoy...

Naruto: Beast

Here is your little guideline:

"Blah blah blah!" ← regular speech

'_who am I? where am I? who are you?' ← _thoughts

"**I AM KYUUBI HEAR ME ROAR!"** ← furball/demons speaking

"**_THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN IN YA ASS_!" **← jutsu

**Middle of bumfuck nowhere** ← location

Prologue

Enter the Stage

**Gates of Konoha**

The fiery orb in the sky hung low over the horizon; slowly descending, dragging night in its wake. The two unusual occupants of the booth leading into the ninja village of Konoha watched, pleading silenttly for it to finish it sojourn announcing their shifts end. It had been hours since the last person to pass through the gates into the city. With how the incoming traffic of the day had been, it would most likely be many more before another person came to the gate.

The two women sitting in the booth let out a sigh in unison, looked briefly at each other and smiled. The pair of friends waited impatiently, they had been through thick and thin together. Fought with and for each other. However the tedious job they had been assigned as a "punishment" was wearing them down to the last nerve.

The topic of which was causing a very animated discussion to take place.

"I swear though, I STILL don't see why we got punished for it Nai-chan!"

"For kami's sake Anko... just because they ogled us a bit doesn't mean you have to go off the deep end!"

"B-but Nai-chan they deserved it!" Anko protested crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "I mean one of them was drooling!"

"No I'm pretty sure he was passed out... they WERE carrying him out of a bar after all." Kurenai grinned at Anko who stuck her tongue out at her. Sighing she shook her head "Well if you ever decided to cover up a bit more perhaps these things wouldn't happen."

Anko gaped at Kurenai before suddenly standing up, knocking over the chair she had been occupying "Blasphemy!" she shouted throwing her hands up into the air dramatically. A twinkle appeared in her eyes and grinning mischievously Anko leaned forwards with her hands upon her knees her arms pushing her generous amount of cleavage together. "It would be a crime to not flaunt the amazingly sexy body of Anko-sama!" she whispered huskily.

"A trench coat, body mesh shirt and mini skirt will draw attention anywhere you go Anko." Kurenai deadpanned listing off her friend's usual attire. Doing this caused Anko's elated face to fall into a pout and she giggled to herself as much as it was at her friends actions, "Though it was worth it wasn't it?"

Brightening instantly Anko nodded enthusiastically "Yeah those guys won't be able to sit down for weeks!" she exclaimed as she moved the chair back and took a seat once more.

Kurenai allowed herself a small grin "I never knew a man could reach that high a pitch." looking back towards the setting sun she sighed "Still a weeks worth of gate duty I can't say I would do it again..."

Crestfallen Anko nodded in silent agreement.

"Nothing interesting ever happens at the gate." Kurenai added.

"This sucks." Anko whined, "I'm bored Nai-chan."

A moment of silence passed between the two women.

"Well at least its only a week." Kurenai stated trying to look at the situation positively "Want to get dango after the shift ends? We never got to celebrate your promotion to special jounin after all."

Anko looked sheepish for a moment; prior to giving those perverts a kunai enema the other night, that had been their plan. "You read my mind Nai-chan." she quipped before looking out at the horizon. Noticing a small group of figures in the distance she suddenly pointed and announced, "Nai-chan look we got visitors!" a second later she picked up something only a trained eye would notice from such a great distance. "Looks like a pair of ninja from the speed their going."

Squinting Kurenai looked in the direction Anko was pointing, "It's pretty late for that," she muttered while looking down at the list that they had to notify them of any incoming missions. Nothing was scheduled for this late, "can you tell where their from Anko?"

Anko stood silently for a moment and a confused expression crossed her features, something Kurenai picked up on instantly.

"What is it Anko? Are they hostile?"

Anko sat back down turning to her now worried accomplice, cocking her head to the side quizzically she asked "Nai-chan, isn't Kiri in the middle of a civil war?"

An odd look crossed Kurenai's features, "Yes," the look turned to confusion. "but why would they come here?" she questioned.

It was true, any ninja worth their kunai knew that Kirigakure was in the middle of a bloodline war. For the past year reports had been coming out of the land of mist stating horrendous casualties. The real question on Kurenai's mind was which faction was heading their way. Either way something about this didn't add up, and she had a feeling that something big was approaching.

Looking back towards the incoming nin Anko shrugged, "Well we're gonna find out pretty soon!" sitting down she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder "cause their almost here."

**Just outside the Gates of Konoha**

"We are almost to there Terumi-sama."

Mei looked over her right shoulder and pouted at the man who spoke. He flushed slightly at the full lips and half lidded eyes of his leader. "Ao, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I lost count many years ago..." he replied, schooling his features once more.

Sighing to herself Mei looked over her second in command, wearing nearly an identical outfit to herself. A left eye covered by a bandage, blue Kiri jounin vest over a long sleeve black shirt, faded brown cargo pants and black ninja sandals.

Though in her case it was one of her long auburn bangs covering one of her eyes, a black mini skirt and stiletto heel style sandals.

'_I pray that Konoha will answer our pleas._' Mei thought as the pair continued to run. Spotting the massive wooden gates to the city she took a deep breath and quickened her pace. '_For if they do not we may have no hope at all..._'

"Quickly Ao!" she called over her shoulder "We must reach the gates before they close!" his faint reply of "Hai Terumi-sama." caused a scowl to form on her delicate features.

_'Again with the sama... why can't anyone call me by my name?'_ was the last thought on her mind as she slowed down having finally reached their destination.

In the visitors booth she spotted two woman both giving her cautious looks. One was dressed in what could pass as a call girls apparel, trench coat body mesh and skirt. The other wore what seemed to be an outfit made of white bandages, though one of the arms was colored crimson.

"State your name and business within Konoha." the trench coat clad woman asked with authority, pushing all thoughts of their odd apparel from her mind.

Mei strode up to the desk giving them both a curt nod. "I am Terumi Mei, jounin of Kirigakure. I come bearing an urgent message for your Hokage." as she finished speaking Ao appeared at her side.

"I am Ao, fellow ninja of Kirigakure and body guard to Terumi-sama." he answered before asked to which Mei rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped noticing the faint smile on the bandaged clad woman's face. Directing her attention back to the two Konoha nin she asked "When is the earliest I could meet with your kage?"

Kurenai was puzzled, for one she could tell by the Kiri nins body language that the woman who had introduced herself as Terumi Mei was an important figure. Of which side she couldn't tell but it was there. The protective aura given off by her 'body guard' spoke loudly that this was a diplomatic mission of sorts.

"You will be able to see him as soon as you paperwork is cleared." Kurenai stated with finality, noticing a downfallen look cross the auburn haired woman's features. "The earliest I could say being tomorrow evening."

Seeing Mei's shoulders slump slightly she guessed that they had hoped to see the Sandaime earlier.

"Oh c'mon Nai-chan!" Anko quipped from her side whom she shot a withering glare. "You know that paperwork doesn't take to long!" her purple haired friend continued.

It irked her even more at the questioning look being given to her by Mei. Especially the arched eyebrow at Anko's name for her.

"Anko knock it off!" she whispered harshly.

"But Nai-chan!"

"Really Anko must you always act like this?" Kurenai continued "there are procedures to this!"

"Excuse me."

Anko and Kurenai both turned and shot a glare at Mei who was slightly taken aback, though she had a feeling that this was really just friendly banter. So she pressed on. "Is it possible to meet him earlier then that?"

Sighing Kurenai nodded in defeat while throwing a dirty look at Anko who was looking away while whistling. "Yes," Mei smiled widely hearing this. "though we will have to escort you."

"That will be no problem at all." said relieved to be able to meet with Konoha's leader so quickly. "Ao and myself will wait until you have time to escort us."

Light laughter filled the air and the group turned to look at Anko, before they could ask what was so funny she answered quickly by pointing further into the city. "Don't worry bout it." at the odd looks she was getting she elaborated "Izumo and Kotetsu have the next shift and I can hear them bickering from here."

True enough the group could hear in the distance two men arguing about who knows what. Though from the sounds of it, it was over who had better aim with a kunai.

Kurenai sighed as she stood and stretched with her arms above her head, relishing the feeling as he stiff shoulders got a much needed reprieve. Walking out from behind the desk she looked at both Ao and Mei.

"Let's get going then," motioning the two Kiri nin to follow she started walking towards the tower in the middle of the city. "please follow me Terumi-san, Ao-san."

Night had fallen upon the city of Konoha and Mei basked in a feeling she had nearly forgotten.

Peace.

Konoha radiated it like a fires flame gave off heat. An innate feeling that everything would be alright no matter how bad things may become.

The small group walked in silence through the market district though Mei noticed that many of the villagers that were out this late seemed to look at Anko with distaste in their eyes. Though the chipper woman seemed to shrug off these looks easily enough as if it were common place. These actions however were confusing her greatly. Which caused her to comment.

"Anko-san." Mei started hesitant to offend the other woman, though now that she looked closer the girls accompanying her were perhaps in their mid teens at the latest. Many years younger then herself.

"What's up Mei-chan?"

'_Mei-chan?_' she thought throwing a look to Kurenai who was shaking her head while face-palming at her friends actions. '_Oh well its better then Terumi-sama..._' "I am curious about the odd looks some of the villagers are giving you... it seems out of place." Mei watched as the younger woman cringed and then rubbed at the side of her neck. "I don't mean to offend it's just that most civilians look up to ninja for protecting the village, I just found it odd."

Before Anko could answer Kurenai spoke on her behalf "Some people are unable to see the entire picture of certain situations and leave it at that."

Mei noticed the grateful look Anko shot to her friend and nodded, deciding not to press the issue any further.

"Can I ask why you are in Konoha Terumi-san?"

Mei looked to her left and saw Kurenai looking at her expectantly, sighing she gave in deciding that if she wanted Konoha's support she should be honest of her intentions. "I am here to plead for aid..." Mei began, cutting off Ao before he could speak with a wave of her hand. "I am the leader of the kekkei genkai resistance," both Anko and Kurenai were now looking at her intently. "we are desperately in need of aid if we are to succeed in overthrowing Yagura's faction."

"So you're here to ask for help?" Anko quipped successfully shortening her explanation to its bare bones form. "Well Hokage-sama is the right guy to ask!"

With a light smile on her face Mei nodded in appreciation to this show of support. The young woman's cheerful disposition was infectious.

"I pray to Kami your are right Anko-chan." she saw the girls face light up at the affectionate suffix. "I pray that you are right."

**Hokage's Office**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT HELP THEM!"

"Anko behave!"

"But Nai-chan, you've read the reports! If they don't get help they will lose the war!"

"It's alright Anko," Mei spoke softly with a forced smile. Though on the inside she felt her will crumbling, if not Konoha who would help them. The essential time spent traveling here was time wasted, the people who had bought it with their lives died with their dreams left unfulfilled "the Hokage has given a just reason for not wanting to be dragged into our fight..."

The discussion had been brief, after pleading her peoples case the elderly Hokage had declined. Offering condolences but unable to give support without being dragged into the war. She could understand his concerns though, as a fellow leader giving up man power and supplies to the losing side was fool hardy.

Though that logical form of thinking brought more pain to her heart.

"Once more I apologize Terumi-san, " the elderly Hokage said taking a deep puff of of his pipe. "But we ourselves are just now recovering fully from our losses of the Kyuubi attack several years ago." he exhaled letting a slim stream of smoke escape from between his lips "I would like nothing more then to grant you the aid you need but with us in the final stages of recovery we cannot."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Mei bit her lip trying to stem the flow of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Thank you for your time," she gave the elderly man a slight bow. "it would be best for Ao and myself to return as soon as possible however so we will take our leave."

Swiftly motioning for Ao to follow she exited the room, from behind her she could still hear Anko making a fuss. Bringing a small yet sad smile to her lips.

"Terumi-sama I know that we must make haste in our return but per-"

"I understand that your people need aid and Sarutobi refused." a voice cut off Ao's words and the pair turned swiftly to see who had snuck up on them. From the shadows stepped an elderly man dressed in black robes his face and right arm were heavily bandaged and in his left he held a gnarled wooden cane. However even with his advanced age Mei could feel power radiating from this man, someone not to be trifled with.

"Who are you and how do you know that?" Mei hissed, while the intruder was old she was weary of him since he somehow knew what had occurred in the Hokage's office.

"I am Danzo, and I have heard your pleas." the man hobbled closer "Sarutobi has gotten weak with age, though he is a powerful leader."

"Your words are nearing treason against your own village Danzo-san." Ao spoke up looking carefully at the man in front of them.

"Nothing of the sort my friends, just that Sarutobi is far to lenient. Peace has caused this." Danzo continued walking closer before passing them.

Mei noticed immediately that this man was a politician of high standing, able to string words into a web like this there was no other explanation.

"Helping a potential ally should be a valid reason for action."

Definitely a politician.

"You would help us when your Hokage has chosen not to?" Mei knew better then to let herself get her hopes up, but the temptation to save her people was overpowering. "How can we trust you and what can you do?"

"I will answer that but you must follow me..."

Ao shot a look at Mei who returned it with a slight nod, whoever this man was if he could help their cause...

The risk was worth it.

It seemed like hours had passed, Danzo had lead them into a hidden set of catacombs beneath Konoha. Not a word had been spoken between them since his introduction. Mei could feel that they were many hundreds of feet below the surface from the coolness of the air. Questions raced through her mind many directed at herself for listening to this man.

"Ah we are here." Danzo's voice broke the silence and Mei noticed that they were in front of a heavily fortified iron door. Seals covered its entire surface, but what struck her the most was the kind of door it really was and where she had seen them before.

A prison door.

Mei peered into the room confused as to why such heavy sealing had been done to contain a single individual and why they were being held in such an isolated area. Intricate looking runes and seals she could spot lining the floor, the ceiling, and all four walls. Some Mei recognized the majority were chakra suppressing, though the likes of which were used to hold only the most dangerous of criminals. Others she couldn't recognize, yet from their complexity she could tell they were powerful. She glanced to her right and saw the same questions in the eyes of Ao.

Oddly though as Mei looked into the room; extending her senses to pick up something, someone, or anything within it. All she got back was silence, an eternal emptiness, a void that made her feel as if entering that room would cause her to cease to exist.

Confused Mei cocked her head to the left shooting a questioning look at Danzo. The bandaged man however remained impassive. Standing beside them like a statue; silent. His face unreadable yet, for some reason Mei could sense a form of pride radiating from him. It was faint but it was there.

Unable to figure out what exactly was going on Mei asked a single question, "What exactly are you showing me Danzo-san?"

The barest of smiles crossed the mans face "Terumi-san perhaps you should ask him yourself." with a wave of his hand Danzo gestured towards the metal door. "In this room is the key to freeing your people." again the flicker of a smile passed across the bandaged mans face, "Do not fear though, for if you do he will sense it."

Mei wasn't sure by what Danzo meant by that, the enigmatic man had been all rhymes and riddles since he first approached her. "Very well." She answered while steeling her will she threw a cautious glance towards Ao, just in case of any funny business on Danzo's part. He answered with a slight nod.

Walking towards the door Mei hit the lever next to it and with a metallic screech the thick iron slid into the wall. As soon as it opened however she felt it, an ungodly evil radiated from within this room. It was thick and suffocating, as if the very air that filled it was trying to suck the very life from her body. Terror gripped her but remembering Danzo's words she did her best to school her features and stave of the innate fight or flight response that was hardwired into her brain.

"W-who's here?" Mei winced at how weak her voice came out, barely above a whisper. With a brief mental head shake she tried once more, "Who's here?"

It was better, but not much.

The moment those words left her lips though it hit her, like an A-rank raiton jutsu. Killing intent unlike any she had ever felt before, even what she felt when she had faced off against Yagura on battlefield felt miniscule in comparison. Like a relentless current it fell upon her waves of images each depicting her death assaulted her mind, each more graphic and horrifying then the last.

Indescribable fear and agony coursed through her body forcing her to her knees. The air that had been humid and pleasant turned frigid, as if she had dived into a frozen lake. Mei gasped hugging herself tightly as torrents of pain lanced into the very depths of her soul.

From behind her, Mei heard Ao struggling to come to her aid but she could tell it was already to late. It had been a trap all along. She was to die here, she could feel it, sense it; against a foe she could not see or fight, it was coming. The Shinigami himself had her at his doorstep, his cold grip wrapping around her dragging her into the abyss.

The desperation to save her people had lowered their guard and she would pay for it with her life.

Hot tears formed in her eyes as thoughts of home began slipping into her mind; her people would suffer because of her mistake, she mentally screamed trying to fight with all that she had against this feeling of doom. To no avail, Mei could feel her lips move yet her cries were silent. She wanted to curse to shout to the heavens and damn Danzo's soul for his treachery, yet she could not. Even that simple solace was taken from her.

'_So this is how it all ends... Ao I'm sorry. So very sorry to have failed..._'

Just as Mei felt her consciousness begin to slip away, her body functions beginning to shut down. The torment ceased as quickly as it had struck her. With a choked gasp she began to greedily gulp large lungfuls of air realizing that throughout that entire ordeal she hadn't breathed at all. She felt the tears that had once been in regret turn into relief and run down her cheeks and through blurry eyes she was welcomed back to the land of the living by something she would never forget.

A young man, no a child stood in front of her. Even in her kneeling position he barely stood taller then her. Where he came from she couldn't tell he had not been in the room before. His head was lowered to the ground causing his long shaggy gold colored bangs to cover his eyes, the tips of which had crimson streaks. The skin on his face was pale; nearly albino, the gaunt skin pulled tightly over his cheek bones. Not a single blemish on his features except for three narrow whisker like markings on each cheek. He was dressed in a plain white tee shirt with tattered cloth bandages wrapped around his forearms. Faded black shorts and on his feet were a pair of plain black tabi.

Fearing for her safety as well as the boy's, Mei struggled to control the violent tempest of emotions roiling within her. Desperate to at least save this child in front of her before whatever monster that had nearly claimed her returned.

"R-ru-run!" no strength carried in her choked whisper and to her own horror she saw the boys lips turn upwards into a grin. Exceedingly long canines poking over his lower lip as the grin turned into a wicked, bloodthirsty smile.

For it was not his image that would burn itself into her memories for all eternity. No it was his voice and the words he spoke to her.

"Wow! Now THAT was impressive, most are twittering piles of goo after my greeting!" insanity laced his tone; promising chaos, destruction, and death. "Are you my new toy?" his voice had an odd echo that accompanied it, as if two people spoke at the same time it started as a child's voice but the double was deep and menacing.

Demonic even.

Mei tried to speak but found that she could not as he crouched down placing a hand on her shoulder. She moaned as sharp claw like nails dug into her flesh and she felt hot liquid seeping into her clothes, no doubt her own blood. Now that he was at eye level with her she saw his eyes that had been hidden beneath his bangs.

Crimson.

Brilliant slitted crimson orbs filled with madness.

Her voice still failing, she felt as if she were being sucked into those orbs like they were tearing her soul from her body. All that however was forgotten as her blood ran cold when he spoke once more.

"My name is Naruto. Please don't break like the others, or we wont be able to have fun."

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Ahhh blessed insomnia. What would I do without you...

Probably be sleeping instead of typing.

Oh well, anyways I am surprised that I haven't received a review yet (it being 1 in the morning may be the reason) usually you guys are pretty nice and let me know what you think pretty quickly. Meh oh well. I'll just keep going and hopefully someone will let me know.

Also the poll will end on Sun. Dec 12th, if you choose not to vote. Then you have no right at all to bitch about the pairing later on in the story.

I noticed last time that I forgot to put my disclaimer, I must be out of practice...

So here it is: **I OWN NOTHING IN CONCERN TO NARUTO EXCEPT THIS FARCE THAT I HAVE CREATED! PROPS TO YOU KISHIMOTO!**

As a side note if you couldn't tell from the prologue this is going to be a dark fic...

Well there it is so lets get to what you came for, the story.

Chapter 1

Dive into the Abyss

**Streets of Konoha**

Glancing at the back of her long time friend as they trekked along the moonlit streets of the village Kurenai sighed, Anko's mood had been sour since they left the Hokage's office nearly half an hour ago. That and with the way the purple haired woman was stomping around she was still upset.

Anko had put up quite a fuss even after Mei had left the office. Only stopping when the Hokage had subtly mentioned that gate needed a more permanent crew.

Kurenai could understand why Anko was distraught, the idea of not helping a fellow village in their time of need went against everything they had been taught. To help those in need when their situation was dire, no matter the circumstances. It had been difficult for her to not speak out as well when the Hokage had given his reasons, but they made sense.

The stability and safety of their home came first.

A chilling breeze swept down the street and across her skin as she began to think of the night so many years before, and the goosebumps she developed had nothing to do with the cold.

Kyuubi... the nine tailed demon fox.

She could recall the night of the attack in vivid detail. To young to be sent on the front lines even though she had wished to help, instead she and a group of friends had been placed safe and secure within one of the evacuation tunnels. Kurenai however remembered the feeling, the terror, even with in those tunnels it had reached them. Unparalleled and unequal killing intent had flooded those caves, so powerful that the elderly and weak of heart had died from the intensity alone.

If anything being trapped in those caves made the feelings worse, uncertainty, doubt and the fear of what would happen if they didn't succeed in repelling the beast. Those thoughts she could still recall and how they had nearly driven her mad.

Though in the end; at the cost of his life and many others, the Yondaime had somehow successfully defeated the demon fox. Not a soul knew what had occurred or how it was done, and even though Kurenai was curious as well as many of the other villagers.

None wanted to dredge up the memories of that night.

"Hey slowpoke!"

Kurenai's mental reverie was halted and to her surprise Anko stood not a foot away from her with a concerned expression etched on her features.

"You ok Nai-chan?" Anko asked leaning down a bit to study her face closer. "You spaced out there for a bit."

Shaking her head Kurenai wiped her mental slate clean of that horrible night ,"I-I'm fine Anko just thinking sorry to worry you..." she reinforced her words with a a forced smile, and in her heart she knew Anko could tell. "So how about we get some dango like we planned?" she asked trying to shift her usually high spirited friends attention to other things.

With her eyes alight Anko nodded furiously before grabbing Kurenai by the hand. After which the purple haired woman literally dragged her down the street towards the bar they frequented.

**Underground ROOT Facility**

Mei struggled to free herself from this... Naruto's grip. For a child who seemed so malnourished he was terrifyingly strong, the pain in her shoulder proving it true in every regard. If he squeezed any tighter she didn't doubt it would break. In her mind she nearly laughed at herself for how foolish it all seemed, fearing such a young child. Yet every synapse, every nerve in her body pleaded with her to flee.

All of them screaming the same thing, she would die if she didn't escape.

The feelings of terror still etched into her mind. She took in the his features once more from those crimson eyes filled with lunacy to the maniacal grin promising untold pain.

"Please," Mei pleaded gasping as the grip tightened "let me go."

To her surprise she felt the hold loosen and using it to her advantage she tried to escape by back pedaling. Only to scream in shock and agony when she found herself gripped by the neck and shoved roughly against the stone wall of the cell.

"Now that wasn't nice!" Naruto sneered at her as he spoke pulling her away from the wall and slamming her against it once more. "I did what you asked and you tried to run away!" he whispered menacingly tightening his grip around her neck, the lack of oxygen to her brain began to take hold and she found herself struggling to stay conscious.

She couldn't understand why he was able to overpower her like this. By rights she should be stronger then him, he was only a child for Kami sake!

"You must be punished!"

Mei felt her eyes widen in shock as the panic set in by what those words could mean, for a female nin like herself there were many fates worse then death. In fact death was preferable to many of them. Clutching at the hand wrapped around her throat she struggled in vain to break his grip, all ninja training to strike at his body forgotten.

However to her sudden relief the painfully tight hold around her neck disappeared. Staggering and breathing raggedly she heard a sinister cackle. Coughing and rubbing the sore tissue of her neck she watched awestruck as the boy fell to the ground clutching his sides in laughter. Mei shot a hesitant glance towards the door that would lead to her freedom and she felt her gut clench...

It had been closed.

She was trapped, even now she could feel her chakra being suppressed by the seals surrounding her on all sides. Looking towards the boy in the room with her she couldn't help but be flabbergasted by how quickly he seemed to shift moods.

His wild laughter filled the room echoing off the walls filling her mind, she shuddered against a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Suddenly a pained thought crossed her mind '_Oh Kami what happened to Ao?_' her long time friend was most likely dead, and it was all her fault. The toll of the days events that had been gnawing at her heart started to consume her and she felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. Leaning back against the wall of the cell she slowly slunk down clutching her bare legs close to her chest, letting them flow unabashed.

She was going to die down here, there was no longer any need for pride.

"Ha Ha Ha Kami! Ha ha you should have seen your face!" Naruto shouted gleefully still rolling around on the cold stone floor. '_This new toy is fun!_' "I know what you were thinking but really I'm only a kid!" he looked up at the woman who had been placed in his home, her pale green eyes seemed to be leaking fluids of some kind. "What is that?" he asked suddenly interested in what was happening.

Startled Mei looked at Naruto, who had moved very much into her personal space. The scary part being that even in her emotional state she should have noticed. No longer caring that this boy not moments before had her scared out of her wits, she couldn't help but wonder why he was locked away.

"Excuse me?" she whispered not entirely sure of what he was asking.

"That!" he asked enthusiastically pointing an sharpened nail at her right cheek before with surprising gentleness wiped at some of the tears she had shed.

Amazed by the question Mei looked into Naruto's eyes, searching for any deceit. Wary of a cruel trick that was going to be pulled on her. She saw nothing but genuine curiosity "Y-you really don't know what these are?" she asked wiping at her eyes with her right sleeve.

"Nope!" Naruto exclaimed cocking his head to the side "But my other toys had them to, they just never told me and kept screaming."

Mei blanched at what that statement could mean... then a thought struck her, perhaps if she kept him talking she wouldn't be put through the horrendous experience she had been in earlier.

"You said your name is Naruto right?" she whispered tentatively testing the waters of her new theory. Seeing his eyes light up and him nod happily she strengthened her resolve.

"Yeah! At least that's what that old guy told me!"

'_Old guy? He must mean Danzo_' filing that information away to use if she escaped Mei spoke softly hoping to not offend the obviously insane boy. "Naruto these are called tears."

"Tears?"

Mei halted a giggle that threatened to escape her lips at the extremely kawaii expression Naruto made as he scrunched up his face and knitted his brow deep in thought. "Yes Naruto these are called tears."

"What do they do?"

She found herself at a loss for words, he really didn't know? Shaking her head Mei looked at the boy who was now sitting cross legged in front of her. "Tears are what happen when you feel pain, Naruto." at his nod she continued. "Such pain that the only way to let is out is by crying."

"So you're hurt?" he asked "But you stopped bleeding," he pointed at her shoulder that he had injured earlier and as he said it was no longer bleeding only leaving a stain on her shirt and jounin vest. "So how are you hurt?" His confused expression telling her that he truly didn't understand what she was trying to say.

Unable to explain it with words Mei beckoned him to come closer, he shuffled over on his hands and knees stopping beside her with an expectant look. Hoping that he wouldn't mistake what she was about to do she took his small hand in her own and placed it over her left breast. Holding it there she asked softly "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah its your heartbeat."

"The body isn't the only thing that can feel pain Naruto." Mei replied quietly, silently praying that the boy would understand.

Seeing his eyes widen and his mood turn downcast, Mei feared the worst and prepared to fight if it came down to it. In the back of her mind however a small voice kept telling her that any resistance she put up would be futile.

Mei watched with trepidation as Naruto pulled his hand from her grasp, stood silently then padded his way over to a small cot in the corner of the room and sat down. Something caught her eye about the expression he wore, it seemed normal almost peaceful. None of the earlier blood lust or insanity was there and she couldn't be sure, yet Mei swore she saw those crimson eyes of his flickering between blood red and sapphire blue.

**Shinobi Pub**

Munching away merrily on the sweet treats and gifts from Kami better known as dango, Anko felt troubled. The major contributing factor being the far off and saddened look that had been in Kurenai's eyes since they left the Hokage's office.

Unable to put up with her best perhaps only friend in the village being depressed Anko decided to use all her tact, skills in subterfuge, and ninja training to find out what was wrong without alerting Kurenai to her motives.

"Nai-chan," she said wiping at some of the sweet sauce that had dribbled onto her chin with a napkin. "Why are you acting like a kicked puppy?"

Let it be said that Mitarashi Anko is not one for subtlety.

Kurenai looked at the woman across from her, and it did help a bit seeing the concern her friends eyes. Picking up her saucer of sake she drained the contents savoring the crisp bite and taste of the liquor. "Its really nothing Anko, just reminiscing a bit..."

Anko cocked her head to the side quizzically before grinning "You sound like an old lady Nai-chan!"

"I'm not old!"

"But you sure talk like you are!"

"Anko knock it off!"

"Then tell me whats bugging you." Anko said quietly, her voice almost pleading "Nai-chan your my friend... I don't like to see you upset."

Kurenai sat silent at this, twirling a bare skewer in her fingers with a look of melancholy on her face. Anko was about to prod her once more for information when the raven haired woman let our a heavy sigh.

"Do you remember that night seven years ago when the Kyuubi attacked?"

Confused by such a dreary topic being brought up Anko could only nod. Though she was able to tell that whatever was going to be said would be serious, with that in mind she put down the bottle of sake she had been about to drain.

Kurenai dropped her voice down to a low whisper leaning in closer to Anko "Don't you ever wonder what happened that night?"

"Of course I do but,"

"No think about it Anko," Kurenai cut her off "I mean I usually don't dwell on it that much but when Hokage-sama mentioned it tonight it started to bug me."

"What do you mean Nai-chan?"

"No one knows what happened that night. Not even Hokage-sama himself." Kurenai set the skewer she had been fiddling with down picking up a full one, "Isn't that odd I mean you would have thought that Yondaime-sama would have told someone what he was going to do." she wrapped her lips around one of the small snacks pulling it off the stick with her teeth and chewed thoughtfully "With his death though we may never know how it was done and how to fully honor his and everyone else who died that nights sacrifice."

Anko was silent as she absorbed what had been bugging Kurenai. She understood it well, everyone in the village had their theories about what had happened, many were extravagant to an impossible degree. The truth of the matter was still there though, no one really knew what had happened to the Kyuubi. The only traces of evidence to be found after the battle was won had been the Yondaime's corpse on the battlefield.

Shaking her head before any chaotic ideas came to mind Anko patted Kurenai's hand softly "Maybe its better that way though Nai-chan." before Kurenai could protest she pushed forwards. "Let sleeping dogs lie I think is what the Inuzuka's say."

Anko saw that Kurenai was still unconvinced and she tried again to comfort her friend "It was a gift that the village paid dearly for Kurenai." she received a small nod from the raven haired woman in response to this, "We may never know what really happened, but we know that we and our loved ones are safe."

Inwardly Anko cringed knowing that the people on that list for her was exceedingly short, though the small smile on Kurenai's face told her that at least her efforts had been somewhat effective.

"I never knew you were such a considerate person Anko." Kurenai quipped popping the last morsel into her mouth. "What would the village do if they learned this hmm?"

Anko gaped at her friend before smiling "You better not tell them Nai-chan!" she took a long drag from the bottle of sake happy that the conversation was once more pleasant, relishing the wave of heat that rushed to her face "After all I have a reputation to uphold!"

**Tunnels Beneath Konoha**

Ao was livid, surrounding him were several Konoha ANBU. Unlike normal ANBU though he noticed they all had an odd marking on their masks. They had been leading him through a connect series of tunnels away from where the had locked away his charge. Chakra suppressing restraints bound his hands together, and though desperate to save Terumi-sama he knew he had little hope to escape.

"Danzo-sama has ordered that we deliver this spy to the I&T division," one of his captors said to his cohorts, the man was wearing a rat mask. "Make sure that he is thoroughly restrained at all times, and his chakra is sealed off."

"Hai Taicho!" the group chorused as one, Ao noticed they were approaching a sealed doorway, and three of the group including Rat broke off formation heading down the hallway.

A crazy thought sped through Ao's mind, it was fool hardy most likely suicide. Yet for his village and Terumi-sama he would gladly give all he had to save them both. '_If I am to act I must do so now!_' taking a deep breath he lashed out with his manacled hands, using the heavy metal to hold them as an impromptu weapon.

Smashing them against the back of the Boar masked man in front of him he felt the gratifying crunch as bone gave way to metal. Leaping to the side he lashed out with a snap kick catching a woman in a raven mask in her stomach directly above the solar plexus, she fell with a pained gasp to the ground.

Without looking back Ao launched himself down the stone hallway desperate to escape before they could catch and subdue him once more.

Ao felt cold steel pierce the flesh in his back and as he dashed away, ignoring the pain and the feeling of hot blood flowing from the wound he flew down the corridor. Unsure of where to go or who he could trust, a single thought occurred to him.

The women from earlier, Anko and Kurenai. He had checked them earlier with his hidden Byakugan which he had taken from a Hyuga he had defeated from this very village. The all seeing eye he had transplanted years ago into his right eye socket could see through deceit as easily as it saw through objects and chakra pathways.

Their earlier support had been true and heartfelt.

With a goal in mind he continued on his feet barely touching the ground beneath him at the speeds he was moving. Breathing harshly and praying to Kami to lend him the strength to find those two women and get help in time.

**Council Room**

The grand Konoha council, for many years incredibly important decisions have been made in this room. In the center stood a single wooden podium, and in concentric half circles around it were the seats that during meetings would be filled with the heads of clans and high ranking civilians.

However on this night, only two voices filled the voluminous halls.

"Has it been done?"

Danzo stared impassively at the back of his superior and one time teammate. "Hai Hokage-sama, though I do not understand why you put her with that... _thing_." He shook his head in disgust as he continued his report, "Her accomplice is being escorted under heavy guard to the ANBU torture division as we speak." a grim smile formed upon his scarred visage "We will be able to open negotiations with Yagura on new trading policies in exchange for her death."

The elder Hokage turned, giving his longtime friend and ally a smile. "Danzo the reason why we gave her to Naruto is because if, for some reason Yagura fails to subdue the resistance even with Terumi-sans death." the smile that played over his features turned feral. "What better scapegoat then a rogue jinchūriki?"

The pieces to the puzzle falling in place Danzo gave the elderly Sarutobi a matching smile. "We would be hailed as heroes for avenging their fallen leader, and it would give us proper leverage to open up negotiations with the new Kage of the village." a subtle frown formed on his face "We would be sacrificing a valuable weapon for very little gain however."

"The boy has had his uses in the past..." Sarutobi pulled out his pipe stuffing a small bunch of tobacco into it he lit it with a seal less fire jutsu. "however he is beginning to second guess our orders." he took a long pull off the pipe before speaking again, "After what happened that night and the Yondaime's failure, we took the necessary measures." he exhaled letting a thin stream of smoke escape "After all like you told me so long ago, a weapon with feelings isn't a weapon at all."

**Underground ROOT Facility**

Mei woke with a start, it had been hours if her sense of time was correct since she had fallen asleep leaning against the cold wall. Though what woke her had been a sickeningly cold feeling of dread and as she jumped to her feet preparing for an attack she was greeted by a horrific sight.

On the cot a cloud of red hovered over Naruto's form, it undulated and swirled around in the air like a miniature tornado. She saw the seals on the walls flare a brilliant blue, trying to contain whatever was being unleashed. From the looks of it he was having a seizure, his arms and legs jerked violently and his face was pained. His back arched far beyond human capability and a harsh keening wail pierced the silence.

It grew in strength and pitch turning into an otherworldly howl, chilling her to the marrow of her bones. As the roar died out without using his arms Naruto's body sat upright and he slouched over. Mei could hear his ragged breaths and pained groans.

The strange crimson miasma was now chaotically lashing out from his body, slowly it molded to his form forming a cloak. Covering him in a shroud of pure energy, as he turned towards her she saw his face and gasped. His eyes, one still blood red and filled with malice the other the purest of sapphire blue.

Terrified she ran over to see what was going on though her mind told her to stay as far away as possible.

"Naruto are yo-"

"**Go away!"**

Knowing she should listen Mei ignored his warning, inching closer she asked once more "Naruto are you alright?" she was answered by a vicious backhand that sent her careening into the wall. She crashed into it hard, feeling the bones in her already wounded shoulder give way. Biting back a scream she moved into a kneeling position to look at her cell mate once more.

He stood there hunched over knees bent and his hands held loosely at his sides, the cloak from earlier had finished whatever transformation it had started and Mei learned why this boy had been locked away under such heavy security.

The whisker like marks had thickened giving him a fierce feral look, the blonde hair on his head was now pure crimson like the streaks that had lined it earlier. His sharp nails had lengthened into wicked looking talons, and his canines were now fangs jutting below his chin.

Though what shocked her most were the fox like ears atop his head four tails of blood red chakra that swished behind him. Twitching and moving as if each had a mind of its own.

The word unbidden escaped Mei's lips in a whisper.

"Jinchūriki."

Naruto's head turned towards her his gaze covered by the long crimson bangs and her eyes widened in fear. It made sense, everything Danzo had said was true. The being that would have the best chance to kill Yagura a container himself, would be another demon vessel.

Though because of Danzo's treachery instead of Yagura dying it would be her.

He took a slow step towards her position, shuffling one foot in front of the other. Mei closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. With her chakra sealed there was no way she would win fighting would only lengthen the time to her demise and most likely make it far more painful. Having fought against Yagura who held the three-tailed giant turtle she knew from experience how powerful demon containers were. If the four tails extending from behind his back were any indication, Naruto was capable of far more.

Then she heard it, an awkward choking noise. Mei slowly cracked her eyes open to see Naruto standing directly in front of her, his hands gripping at the sides of his head.

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"** He thrashed back and forth clawing at his skull, in sickened fascination Mei watched as Naruto's claws tore the skin from his flesh. Causing jagged rows of gashes to appear on his face and neck, only to mend back together instantly thus restarting the process.

Slowly the floor around them began to stain with blood, all coming from the crazed boys self inflicted wounds. The chakra cloak receded though not in its entirety the tails stayed and his more bestial features remained, but when he looked down at her once more Mei was startled to see that both his eyes were now that vivid sapphire hue.

He was crying as well.

Unsure of what happened and scared beyond comprehension, Mei realized the choking sounds from before had been his sobs.

Staring into those now blue orbs she watched as the tears fell down his cheeks and onto the floor, silence filled the room and for a moment Mei thought that perhaps everything was going to be alright.

"Naru-"

Her hopes were shattered when he whispered a single word. Still laced with the demonic undertones, she saw as the blood red coloring of his eyes began to eat away at the sapphire, creating a whirlpool of violet and seemingly never ending abyss.

"**Run!"**

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Once more, slaving away into nothingness above the letters on my key board... nah not really.

Anyways different news, for those of you desperate for the new chapter of 'The Hunter' to come out. I plan to get this story situated before starting to work on the pair in tandem... aka expect a decent Christmas present from me to you (hint hint).

So far Mei is leading the poll (tbh shes my preference as well for this story) overall though the numbers are quite close. Meaning that your votes count! Choosing not to vote is like, well... it's not good ok so go do it.

Quick fix right here after writing this chapter I said fuck it Mei is the leading lady it works best for the story. She was leading the poll anyways.

Don't worry though... I have a few ideas stored away in the back of my head for the other women that were in the poll.

Also I realize that a lot of the content in the previous and coming chapter aren't really Naruto focused. I'm attempting to build a good base for the story before moving more to his perspective.

A warning to all, this is going to get very dark and very fucking twisted. I am actually expecting a lot of heat for whats being written in this chapter... and for what I have planned in the next one.

Now then, onto the tale.

Chapter 2

Eyes of the Beast

**Streets of Konoha**

He had lost count of how many hours it had taken, not that he cared. Evading the patrols of those odd ANBU had been his top concern. Turning down another passage he was greeted by a welcomed sight, the sky. The night had retreated and on the horizon Ao could see the first glimpse of the sun.

Walking a fair distance not to fast to cause suspicion he found a secluded grove of trees and after quickly looking around he walked in sitting down with his back leaning against a tree. He let out a deep breath, taking solace for the first time in hours though he knew he couldn't let his guard down.

Ao grimaced as he dislocated his right wrist before struggling to slide down the chakra restraining cuff that bound it. It took a while and his wrist was chaffed pretty badly by the attempt but he was free, making a fist and putting it against the ground he pushed until he heard the grating noise of the joint being restored. Biting his lower lip he then did the same to the other. Discarding the shackles in a bush he planned his next move.

'_Those two may be at the gate again... It would be best to start the search there._' he thought to himself reaching into his supply pouch on his waist he pulled out a soldier pill, popping the bitter tasting supplement into his mouth he chewed for a moment before swallowing.

Energy coursed through his veins and his tired muscles felt restored. His thoughts were clearer and the hunger in the pit of his stomach had faded.

They would no doubt be searching for him, but he had an inkling that it had been a covert operation he had foiled. With that in mind Ao reasoned that the best thing to do would be stay out in the open where if they tried to capture him again. It would cause quite a mess, giving him more time to escape.

After all it was easier to lose prey in a crowd then in the shadows.

**Konoha Gate**

Anko yawned stretching her hands above her head until she heard the subtle popping noise of her spine.

She had a pretty nasty hangover this morning having sacrificed sleep to have fun with Kurenai the other night. She was scheduled until noon and now that she thought about it in retrospect going home and sleeping instead of getting drunk and eating dango would have been the smarter choice.

'_Oh well no point in crying over spilled milk._' she reasoned with herself sitting down she check over the nightly reports and found something that bugged her.

Neither Mei-chan or Ao had checked out the other night.

"That's weird..." Anko mumbled to herself scouring over the other paperwork for any sign of them leaving the village. In fact to her shock there was no mention of them ever entering it, which wasn't possible Kurenai and herself had dropped of the report directly to the Hokage himself.

"What's weird Anko?" a familiar voice broke her of her thoughts and she looked up to see the smiling face of Kurenai standing in front of the desk.

"Nai-chan!" bouncing over the short barrier Anko hugged Kurenai happily rubbing her cheek against her now distraught friends. "You came to visit me I'm touched!"

Kurenai shook her head and though she didn't show it she was smiling on the inside by how energetic Anko seemed to be. "Yes, I wanted to make sure you actually made it on time for gate duty." she heard the other woman growl slightly at the verbal blow.

Leaning back Anko released Kurenai from the hug with a pout. "Not funny Nai-chan..."

"I thought it was." Kurenai added with a small smile, "Anyways what was it that's weird? I heard you mumbling about something earlier."

Anko hopped over the counter again and handed Kurenai a sheaf of papers who accepted them with a confused expression. "See anything missing?" Anko asked looking over a different bundle.

Skimming over all the entries Kurenai frowned a bit, "These are last nights aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't Terumi-san or Ao-san on them?" Kurenai asked it was puzzling, they had turned the paperwork in directly to the Hokage. While it was possible that the papers were still being processed... Kurenai knew that with how slow things had been going around in the village they should have been here by now.

Or at least the form she had left in the booth.

"I dunno Nai-chan, but I wonder whe-"

"Thank Kami your here."

The two women whirled around and spotted Ao walk out from behind a tree, he looked disheveled and tired. As well as in pain.

"What the hell Ao?" Anko said bounding over to the man looking him over carefully "What happened to you? You look like shit!"

Kurenai noticed something, rather someone missing however and commented on it immediately, "Ao-san where is Terumi-san?"

She watched as a pained look formed in the older mans eyes and he dropped his voice to a low whisper, "I need your help you two."

Anko and Kurenai both glanced at each other communicating silently, finally coming to the agreement that they should at least hear him out. They both turned to Ao who seemed to pick up on the fact that they were willing to listen and he quickly filled the pair in on what had happened the previous night after Terumi-sama and himself had left the Hokage's office.

By the end Anko's jaw was hanging open and Kurenai's features were filled with disbelief.

"So Danzo, a member of Konoha's leading council and once teammate of the Hokage, brought you down to some secret underground prison and locked Mei-chan in there?" Anko asked rubbing the back of her head trying to process it all "And they were taking you to the I&T division but you escaped and came looking for us because of how we supported you in the Hokage's office?"

"In a nutshell yes."

"Impossible." Kurenai muttered.

Anko whistled blinking rapidly, wrapping an arm around Ao's shoulders she laughed heartily. "Your gonna seriously impress your grand kids with tales like that bud." she said punching him playfully in the arm.

"I'll show you, but I need you two to believe me!" Ao pleaded.

The pair of women caught onto the sincerity in his voice, he sounded desperate.

Kurenai for the life of her wanted to call the man a liar but with how he had looked at Mei the other night she knew there was no way he would have let the woman out of his sight.

Anko on the other hand recognized a look in his eyes that her own had held many times before. The desperate need for understanding, for someone to listen and not brush her off as a loon.

Sighing the two woman looked at each other both already knowing that they were going to do as this man who they had only met once before asked.

"Well I can't leave the gate unattended..." Anko said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly before smacking her right fist into her left palm. "Give me a minute I'll be right back with a volunteer!"

With a telltale flicker of leaves Anko vanished with a shunshin, and as promised she returned moments later with a silver haired man desperately trying to pull a mask over his face by the arm.

"Kakashi-kun be a good boy and I'll reward you later." Anko cooed into the mans ear.

Looking over the group in front of him Kakashi sighed pulled a small orange book from a pouch on his waist and waved them off.

"Lets go" Anko said grabbing Ao and Kurenai by the arms, intent on getting away before Kakashi changed his mind.

**Underground ROOT Facility**

It began as a trickle, so faint she could barely feel it. Like the tide it ebbed and flowed, gaining power and strength with every second. Mei could feel her breath quicken, the overbearing pressure that was being exerted onto her body. A cold clammy sweat forming across her body and the hairs on her neck standing on end. The feeling of thousands of needles all stabbing her at once.

All from Naruto's, a boy no older then seven, killing intent being focused upon her.

Like happy memories were nothing more then a fleeting dream; reality convoluted itself warping, agony, despair, and terror into a mosaic filling the spectrum of her mind.

"**I told you to run!"** His demonic voice cut through the haze of fear clouding her mind **"Get away! Far away I don't want to hurt anymore!"**

Something about his words struck a chord in Mei's heart, and rage filled her. HE was hurting? HE was in PAIN?

"What do YOU know about pain!" Mei shouted back standing to her full height she towered over Naruto. Gripping her broken shoulder she glared at him realizing that it wasn't the fact that she was facing her death, or the fact that she would never see her home again that was spurning on this sudden bout of courage.

Or insanity.

She truly wished to know how this child could possibly say something like he was hurting. Mei had no doubts in her mind that he wouldn't feel sorrow after she was dead. Nor had he felt any for any of his previous victims, what made her so different that he was trying to keep her away.

Sure he had cried earlier, but tears could be faked easily enough.

Feeling a slight tug at her consciousness Mei recognized the feeling of herself falling into a genjustu. Suddenly she felt herself floating in an empty void where shattered looking panes of glass weaved about her figure, and though she wasn't sure she felt that it was important to watch. To not dispel the illusion that he was weaving, as if he was pleading with her for help.

One of those panes of glass suddenly trembled then exploded in a conflagration of images and as they blurred in front of her eyes and Mei felt, no she knew.

These were memories. Not her own but she was living them all the same.

Very young, nearly to young to remember the things going on around her. She felt pain in her arms and legs looking around she saw that she was strapped to a table, clear tubes littered the area around her and many lead to needles in her arms chest and neck. Machinery whirred and beeped around her. She looked up and saw white clad men in masks hovering over her, many holding scalpels and other forms of medical equipment.

Though most were used for autopsies.

"Subject number zero zero five two, test number three-hundred twenty five. Previous test of introducing additional catecholamines, epinephrine, and norepinephrine to the adrenal medulla to increase autonomic anger response. Successful." she heard what sounded like a saw being turned on, "Beginning controlled removal of the heart and lungs to examine the effects of hyper-accelerated regeneration. "

Still conscious she felt cold steel pierce her chest; she screamed and struggled against the bonds that held her down as they cut through her sternum, down her chest to her belly button only stopping when they reached her pelvis. She felt their hands delving into her organs and suddenly her screams stopped.

She couldn't breath, the muscles of her diaphragm worked in overdrive trying to force the organs that were no longer there to function. A burning sensation filled her chest as the strange red light she saw whenever she got hurt form over her chest and slowly she felt herself drawing breaths of air in once more and her screams of pain began anew.

White hot lightning lanced through her entire being and in the background she heard the men speaking once more.

"Subjects vitals dropping, removal of the heart seems to be to much trauma for the body to handle." she could barely make out the feeling and sounds of the machinery in the room buzzing. "Replacement of the organ enacted, vitals stabilizing."

Taking a deep breath she thought it was over until the robotic voice of the doctor spoke once more.

"Beginning test number three-hundred twenty six. Surgical removal of the arms and legs..."

Thunder roared in Mei's ears as the image faded more scenes similar to the one before flashed through her mind, then halted.

She was five years old again. In her right hand she held a bloody kunai and on the stone floor in front of her lay the prone body of young woman.

The red heads mouth was open in a silent pained scream, on her wrists and ankles were manacles holding her down. Her chest rose and fell slowly, wet gurgles could be heard as the woman's life faded from her eyes.

Asphyxiating on her own blood.

Across the woman's throat were rows of jagged slashes, Mei recognized the reason. The first cut hadn't been deep enough to kill. It was a very painful way to die. She felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes.

"Kaa-san," her younger self cried, sniffling she wiped at her eyes "I's sowwy kaa-san." kneeling she cradled the now dead woman's head in her lap. "I's sowwy."

"Good job Naruto."

Her head whipped around spotting Danzo with a smile on his face.

"Kaa-san was saying mean things," she sputtered still holding her dead mothers head in her lap "I-I got angwy."

"And what did you do when she made you angry Naruto?" the man asked hobbling over to stand beside her.

"I-I can't wemembew, I saw wed and aftew kaa-san was like this."

"That's good Naruto, very good." Danzo smiled down at her and she smiled back proud to be praised.

"Danzo, why does it feel weiwd hewe?"" she asked pointing at her chest.

The old man set his hand on her head ruffling her hair the way she liked and spoke softly with a large smile on his face.

"It means your happy Naruto," taking his hand off her head he walked away leaving her alone once more. "It means your happy."

The vision exploded in Mei's mind, rapid fire images of beatings, experiments, and death flew through her mind scape before suddenly coming to a halt.

Now she found herself at six months later on a battlefield. Alone, facing an entire battalion of nin. The heady scent of pine needles invaded her nostrils the soft breeze caressed her skin.

An electronic crackle and static filled her ears.

"Naruto remember what we told you," Danzo's voice cut through the static before cutting out again. "This is a game just like before."

"Ok Danzo."

"Remember to have fun with your toys..." she could almost see the smile on Danzo's face through the headset. "You like to be happy don't you?"

Yes she liked to be happy, who wouldn't right?

"Don't you want your toys to be happy?" His voice asked through the headset.

Of course she did.

Hunching over Mei accessed that power she could always feel in her body. The comforting red energy that was there when she was hurt or in pain. Mei felt her nails lengthening, her teeth becoming fangs, and the tails she loved forming from her back. The warm carress of the energy as it swathed her body in crimson light.

Mei heard the men and women in front of her shouting in surprise as she charged them. Having been many hundreds of feet away not even a second ago she appeared in their middle of their formation. She struck with a clawed hand driving it through the chest of the man closest to her, turning it in his gullet so her palm faced upwards she lifted and threw him bodily into the woods nearly a hundred feet away.

The rest of the men and woman attacked her as one, Mei jumped into the sky avoiding a katana meant to cleave her skull in two. Returning the attack with one of her own, a mighty axe kick that impacted against the forehead of a woman. Mei felt the bones give way, the liquidized goo that had once been brains wash over her bare foot.

Using the crushed head of the woman as a spring board she flipped in mid air, Mei twirled around with arms outstretched her claws lacerating any person standing with in their reach. She landed gently on all fours the dirt beneath her hands and feet slick with blood.

The screams of happiness reached her ears, and Mei smiled. She was doing a good thing, making sure her toys were happy like this. Many of her toys were running, like they always did.

It was like that game tag Danzo told her about. She would have to catch them before they made it to far.

Blurring out of sight she caught a man in her tails; one gripping him by his left leg, the other his right arm. She held him above her head wondering if he was having as much fun as she was. The weird feeling in her chest was there, so that meant she was happy.

Mei wondered if he felt the same feeling.

"Let me go monster!" He shouted at her, swiping at her with his free arm. Mei smiled feeling her fangs poking at her bottom lip, name calling was always a part of this game.

She willed her tails to pull apart, inch by inch they did as told. She heard snapping and cracking, screams filled the air as skin began to stretch... tear... and then with a final wet crack. Two halves of the once whole body were being held in her tails and blood rained down over her.

Throwing the pieces away she glanced around for the others-

"K-kai..."

-after all the game wasn't over until she caught them all-

"Kai..."

-Mei saw a woman not to far off in the distance and in a streak of red she appeared beside the-

"KAI!"

The image vanished as reality returned and Mei fell to the stone floor of the cell on all fours, pain lanced up her right shoulder as the broken bones strained to hold her weight. Though the tears in her eyes had nothing to do with the pain.

Her haggard breaths created small clouds of vapor in the chill air and as she looked up she saw Naruto looking at her. The demonic transformation still in place his small body trembling, his eyes were back to their original blood red coloring.

To her horror Mei saw the barely contained insanity within them. Threatening to break free at the slightest push.

Some of those memories she couldn't comprehend, couldn't believe to be true. Experimented on, to be tricked into killing your own mother and to be happy about it. To be taught to kill and main without mercy and be told its a game. It boggled her to an extreme.

'_He really didn't know..._' Mei thought, breathing deeply trying to calm her thundering heartbeat. '_All this time he thought it was wrong but no one told him that he was right._' the thoughts racing in her mind suddenly focused and became crystal clear as she realized something vastly important.

She had been the one to turn his reality upside down. If she had been like the others, cursing him attacking him. She wouldn't be breathing right now.

A simple answer was all she had given him, but it was the largest form of true affection he had ever received. Surrounded by pain and lies his entire life, he had questioned why but never received the proper answer.

The one Naruto knew deep in his heart, beyond the madness, the rampancy, was the real answer to his question.

"I'm s-sorry..." Mei whispered inching closer to the boy, she saw his eyes widen as if expecting an attack and she gritted her teeth holding back a scream as she felt one of his claws pierce and pass through her already broken shoulder.

"**I said go away!"**

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto." Mei whispered again reaching out with her good arm, slowly she gripped his white shirt and pulled his trembling body to her own. Wrapping it around his small frame in a hug. She felt the fabric of her shirt burn away and the skin on her arms that touched the malevolent red aura encompassing the boy began to burn. It was painful but she continued to hold on.

The trembling increased and she heard his sobs, felt the hot tears as he nuzzled into her neck. Cautiously, slowly she felt his arms wrap around her and the burning sensation lessened. Mei watched fascinated as the tails began to retract, the aura faded, leaving a sobbing child in her arms.

"**W-wh**y m-me?" Naruto managed to ask between sobs. His voice had changed back to how it was when they had first met; still having that odd deeper echo, though no longer entirely demonic.

Unable to come up with an answer Mei opted to rub his back in what she hoped was a soothing, comforting way.

"Why did th**ey lie to me!"**

Mei gasped as he struggled to escape her grip, the sinister chakra filled the air once more the burning sensation on her skin returned and she let go with wide eyes. She leaned away and tried to avoid the swirling energies that the distraught boy was releasing

His earlier feral features returned, and the cloak itself was no longer a brilliant crimson. It was darker; streaks of black laced through out it, and she saw that underneath that aura of evil his skin was not burning but melting off beneath the chakra.

His own blood was causing the discoloration.

Atop his head a skeletal frame in the shape of a foxes skull began to form, from his back a spine and rib cage.

But what caused Mei to nearly stop breathing was not the four from earlier but six tails of chakra appearing from Naruto's backside.

"**THEY WILL PAY!"** Insane laughter filled the air. **"ALL OF THEM WILL PAY!"**

The screeching sound of metal on stone filled the air and Mei's head snapped in the noise's direction. She felt herself flooded with relief seeing the door to the cell open, in its frame stood Ao.

Along side Kurenai and Anko.

All three of them with looks of disbelief and horror at was standing, laughing manically in the center of the room.

"What the fuck is that?" Anko shouted pointing at Naruto. Though not as vocal as her friend Kurenai's eyes held the same question.

No longer distinguishable as ever being human Naruto was on all fours, the skeletal frame of a fox hung loosely on his body. The six tails behind him whipping around in the air in a violent fray.

The seals on the walls sparked and dimmed and his full fury and wrath was felt unhindered.

Both Kurenai and Anko blanched instantly recognizing the feeling, one they had thought to have been vanquished never to return.

"...Kyuubi..." the pair whispered.

Dashing past Naruto, Mei grabbed Ao by the collar then ran dragging him down the hall. Shouting over her shoulder at the two shell shocked women still standing in front of the door. "RUN YOU IDIOTS!"

The two younger women jumped as if struck by lightning, looked for a brief second back into the room then took Mei's wise advice and bolted.

Barely avoiding the clawed hand made of pure crimson chakra that destroyed the wall that had been behind them not even a second earlier.

Screams and maddened declarations followed the groups escape, causing an eerie echo to surround them.

**"ALL OF THEM SHALL PAY! I SWEAR IT!"**

Chapter 2 End

A.N. So you all know and I'm clearing this up now this is the first arc of the story. Expect it to go into four chapters... easier way to say it is that this whole arc is a prologue just cut up into pieces.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Ahh now to the part that you've all been waiting for... I'll keep this short so lets get on with it

Chapter 3

Even the Best Laid Plans...

**Tunnels beneath Konoha**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS KYUUBI DOING UNDER KONOHA!"

Mei ignored the confused scream of Anko as she dashed after Ao who was leading their small group out of the catacombs towards what would hopefully be their freedom. Not willing to waste the precious time it would take to answer. As they fled she noticed that the walls were alight with similar seals and runes that she had seen in the cell that had held her moments before.

'_Dear Kami..._' she thought as she glanced over her shoulder, behind her the runes on the walls flickered to life and sparked. Electrical discharges lancing out and striking the ceiling and floor of the tunnels.

Naruto's cell wasn't just that room. It was the entire system of tunnels beneath the village, and even with all that reinforcement they were failing to hold him back.

'_To weild that much power... i-it's it's unbelievable!_' she heard the snaps and crackles catching up to them and she heard one of the two women behind her scream in pain.

"Nai-chan!"

Glancing over her shoulder once more Mei saw Kurenai laying in a heap on the ground, smoke wafting off of her body. '_She must have been hit by the one of the seals going off an-_'

Mei's thoughts were cut off as a pained grunt came from her right, looking towards the noise she saw Ao and though she wasn't in pain she screamed as well. Her long time friend and ally lay on the floor convulsing, spittle and foam forming on his lips. His lone visible eye dilated to frightening degree swiveled chaotically within its socket.

A pained scream not her own filled Mei's ears and she watched in horror as a series of blue white tendrils of lightning struck Anko in the chest, the purple haired woman's body went rigid. Then in slow motion with her mouth opened in surprise she slowly fell to her knees, before falling unconscious to the ground in front of her. Pale blue smoke rose from the fallen woman's still body.

Though it pained her greatly to do so Mei turned away from the fallen bodies of her comrade and the two women who had helped save her. Staying here wouldn't help them and dying with them wasn't a favorable option either.

Unseen to her however was the jagged bolt of pure energy that struck her in the back, and her world was quickly consumed by darkness.

**Root Headquarters**

Danzo looked around his quaint office, while not quite as grand as the Hokage's. It was much larger then most, in front of him sat a heavy and ancient oak desk littered with paperwork. He was leaning back in an oversized and over stuffed leather chair enjoying one of his more simple pleasures.

A glass of brandy.

The dark amber colored liquor sloshed about in his cup as he brought it to his lips. He savored the burning sensation it caused as the it ran down his throat. Setting the crystal made glass down he reached over to the tallest pile of papers pulling a sheaf of medical files on his favorite pet project in front of him.

Naruto.

The boy was the perfect weapon for Konoha; himself and Sarutobi having found the newborn boy and a single simple note left by the Yondaime on the battlefield after the Kyuubi attack. The pair realized instantly that the child contained the nine-tailed demon.

Although praised across the land as a sealing genius, both Sarutobi and he had agreed to run their own tests to make absolutely sure that the boy wouldn't be a threat to the people and village.

After all even a prodigy can make mistakes.

As they feared a mistake had been made, one found by a Yamanaka mind reader in his employ. Who had quickly been disposed of to keep the information classified after his job was done.

The child's mind had been shattered by the incomprehensible changes that had been forced onto his body. A broken husk that as it grew without proper direction would unleash havoc across the lands.

The warping in his mind had been caused by the demons consciousness being exerted upon a childs who had just been born. Unable to put up the proper mental defenses Naruto's will had been consumed by the malevolent beasts. Surviving only because of the seal on his stomach that as a last resort forcibly molded the two separate identities into one.

Not all the risks to that were known, but drugs and strict conditioning had kept anything too surprising from springing into the lime light.

Yet with all these flaws, the diamond in the middle of all that coal had been a simple fact.

All the power of Kyuubi at the hands of an infant.

Years of testing and experimentation had given Naruto enhanced reflexes, strength and agility. These modified attributes were further exploited by the demonic chakra's influence. He had been molded into a toy soldier, always one to follow orders and listen to superiors. All it took was a pat on the head, a bit of misdirection and a little false praise. Though lately the child had begun to question these, with proper instruction he would be the perfect tool again.

The boy could become an unstoppable avatar of war...

And with guidance, Danzo knew that Konoha would rein supreme.

"Danzo-sama!"

Looking up Danzo spotted Rat, one of his specialized ROOT ANBU in the doorway to his office. Usually a gross breach in protocol to enter without permission, but he was in a good mood so he allowed it.

"What is it Rat?" Danzo asked picking his crystal glass up once more intent on savoring the brandy a bit more before stowing it away until he had need of it again.

The words spoke next plunged the room into silence except for the sound of glass shattering against the floor.

"Uzumaki Naruto's security seals have just been destroyed."

**Underground ROOT Facility**

Pain...

That voice that had always filled his mind was there. The far to sweet, maddening whispers to let it all out consumed him. Taunting him, teasing him to allow the power he held to be free and for once,

Agony...

Naruto was listening with full intent to do as told.

"**...They hurt you..."**

He charged one of the walls to his cell, his prison... his _home_. The mental capabilities to use the doorway leading out were far to gone. The once all powerful seals and runes littering the wall were dim, unable to fully contain the energies that he was exuding they had worked themselves to their own destruction.

"**...Lied to you..."**

The stone wall, the once seemingly intimidating and indestructible earth crumbled beneath his onslaught. Spider web like cracks appeared, slowly at first as he continued his mad assault though they grew in number quickly. Rapidly covering its entire surface. Widening into gouges as he continued to slam his body into it, forming a growing crater.

The skeletal fox carcass that had formed over his chakra cloak sparked and grated against the stone.

"**...Do as they did..."**

Stone gave way to flesh and with an bellowing rumble the cave he had once lived in began to crumble around him. Rocks pelted him as it fell from the ceiling upon his body, a small nuisance. Turning his wrath on the stone above him, Naruto halted his attack against the wall.

It was trying to hurt him, like everyone else the ceiling was trying to cause him harm.

Hunching over Naruto braced himself with his tails, the six swirling living entities punched holes in the ground around him. Opening his mouth the vile cloak surrounding him began to coalesce and thicken. Sparkling blue and white orbs began to form in the room, the rock that continued to fall upon him drove his anger to even greater limits.

"**...Make them feel your torment..."**

The orbs grew in number, passing hundreds... thousands. They shimmered in the light given off by the chakra that enveloped him. Slowly they danced in front of him, forming a larger ball of darkness. They made the tinkling noise of glass on glass as they fell in on each other.

When they ceased to exist all they left as their legacy was a massive gleaming black orb nearly triple the size of his body floating above him in front of his mouth. Naruto felt its weight, pushing him down causing a crater to form under his feet. Exerting his will upon the ball it shrunk until it was no larger then his fist.

Opening his mouth impossibly wide he consumed the ball, his body ballooned beyond human limits.

"**...Let them see your rage..."**

Naruto roared throwing his head back to face the ceiling and the pent up energies flew skywards... the demonic howl that erupted from his chest echoed in his ears and his vision was clouded in a flash of white.

**Konoha Market District**

The morning star hung low over the village, dew on trees sparkled while song birds sang their welcome to the newly arrived day. Husbands and wives bid their goodbyes to their families as they headed to work. Filling the streets with the daily early traffic, children played their games with barely contained enthusiasm. Friends gossiped about the happenings of the night before.

A normal day that was soon to be filled...

With terror.

Yamanaka Ino yawned as she walked downstairs from her bedroom into the flower shop that also served as her family home. She had an early shift before heading to school this morning.

Her stomach growled and she blushed, she was dieting so instead of a fulfilling breakfast she grabbed a juicy looking apple out of the basket that sat on the kitchen counter before throwing on an apron and getting ready to work.

"Itachi-nii-san!"

The black clad Uchiha looked down at his now pouting younger brother, "Hai, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke's face scrunched up as he scowled, causing Itachi to smile at the one light in his dark world.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke adopted a position that was disturbingly like their fathers, crossing his arms over his chest with a deep frown on his features.

Kneeling down Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead with his right index finger. "Gomen na, Sasuke-_chan_," his emphasis on the suffix caused the younger onyx eyed boy to growl. "Now be good and I'll teach you some kunai throwing exercises later."

The younger of the pair of Uchiha's eyes lit up as he nodded furiously. Grabbing his older brothers hand, Sasuke dragged him towards the village plaza. They were supposed to by some fresh vegetables for their mother.

"Ne! Ne! Hana Nee-chan!" ever energetic Inuzuka Kiba bounded in front of his elder sister Hana jumping around her gleefully. They were heading to the park but his reason for joy was far different. "Is it true I'll get a puppy next year when I start going to the ninja academy?"

The brunette woman smiled putting her hands on her knees she nodded and laughed gently when her younger brothers eyes filled with excitement. "Yes Kiba-kun, you will get one of the clan pups to become your nin companion." she said as she ruffled the brown mob of hair on his head.

"SUGOI!" Kiba shouted pumping his arms into the air.

Hana couldn't help but smile at her excitable otouto's actions but her acute sense of hearing picked up something out of place. Causing her to look around anxiously.

It started with an innocent rumble, the noise made from far off thunder. Some villagers headed it no mind, while the shinobi glanced around wondering what it could have been.

However when the rumble turned into a roar, shaking the earth and causing massive cracks to form in the dirt beneath their feet.

Panic struck.

Screams filled the air as many prepared for an earthquake, many running to get out of buildings they were in.

Though for many it was the wrong choice to make as an brilliant crimson light began to show though those cracks in the earth. As is human nature many stopped to look, even with the obvious danger.

They were the first to die.

In a single blaze, a massive pillar of hellfire erupted from the ground heading into the clouds above. Continuing on its path no longer impeded it howled throughout its ascent before it detonated in the sky.

A blinding supernova flared to life far above Konoha, the sonic boom created by the shock wave as raw chakra pushed against air knocked over ancient trees and other foliage for miles around. Ancient buildings crumbled beneath the strain and all the windows in the city shattered. The heat wave melted steel, lit homes on fire, and for those of flesh unfortunate enough to be caught in it.

Caused them to combust and crumble to the ground as piles of ash.

Shining in the sky like a second sun the energies it held washed over the entirety of the elemental nations. With it a single message was delivered to all, it had no voice, spoke with no words. Yet every soul still understood its meaning.

"...I'm free..."

Chapter 3 End

**A.N.** Now we can get going full bore. I am very sorry for the shortness of the chapter but you know what... fuck you all I don't care bwahahaha.

Kidding but I'm keeping it suspenseful for a reason expect the chapters coming to be longer, around 10k words in length. I'm trying to get a feel for weather or not I'll continue to post this story or just write it for fun.

Also a reason is I'm already considering compressing this entire arc into a massive prologue but only time will tell.

As a teaser here's a scene from the next chapter:

On weak trembling legs she had to forcibly will to move, Inuzuka Hana rubbed at the back of her throbbing skull, while shaking clear the stars that threatened to fill her sight.

Around her Konoha was burning.

Screams filled the air, pained moans and shouts filled her sensitive ears in a stereophonic symphony of destruction.

Taking in the aftermath of whatever unexplainable phenomenon that had just occurred, Hana screamed. In the rubble of the building she and her brother had used to take shelter from the crazy red beam of light... she spotted something that made her blood run cold.

In what was forming a massive crater that had once been the market district she spotted the bloody beaten body of Kiba.

His neck had been twisted at an awkward angle and his face was frozen in a expression of sheer pain and terror. The bones of his left arm had torn through his skin, the marred bloody and shattered porcelain of his skeleton had impaled him through the gut. Around his deathly pale body a crimson puddle formed growing larger with each second.

'_No... nononononono_' an infinitely repeating mantra filled her mind at the manged sight of her dead brother. Falling to her knees she clutched at the sides of her head willing the images away.

A rumbling filled her ears, drowning out the screams the filled her mind.

Looking towards the noise desperate to remove the picture of Kiba's smiling face now gripped in death, she looked down to the center of the crater.

Two crimson clawed hands made of what looked like pure swirling energy shot out of the rubble, with them they carried the feelings of malice hate and despair.

Most of all though they carried pain. Indescribable pain and agony so potent, Hana felt that her heart would stop if she didn't get as far away as possible.

The arms suddenly stopped clawing at the ground in their desperate search to seek an escape. She cried out and closed her eyes as one of the hands shot towards her wrapping around her body and dragging her down into the pit. She felt her skin burn and with her in such a close vicinity those feelings of despair and hatred pierced her to her core.

She felt herself stop moving and opened her eye slowly, gasping when she saw what manner of creature held her.

The other clawed hand had found purchase and was finally dragging its owner out from beneath the rubble.

A pair of fox ears sat atop the being head, the empty eye sockets of a foxes skull stared at her. Like armor the bones of a skeleton hanging about the beast clacked and chattered as they rubbed against each other when the being moved. Over the creatures shoulder she spotted seven tails of pure crimson energy twitch and spasm behind the figure.

So caught up in taking in this beings features she barely heard the words it spoke in tones that she would carry with her to the Shinigami's doorstep. It was the voice of the devil himself, a fallen god ready to wreak chaos upon the world.

"**Where iiiissss Danzzzzzoooo!"**

Teaser End


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. **To all you buggers that wanted me to write a summary... well, there I did no more buggin meh for one kay?

Thanks to you readers who have left a review. Honestly i appreciate them alot. My only wish is that those of you who do review tell me what you like in the story. I'm happy to know you love it and all but giving me no explanation of what you love leaves me in the dark.

For those of you who don't well at least thanks for reading.

As usual a warning, there are going to be EXTREMELY graphic descriptions of mutilation and semi-torture ahead. Also character deaths.

Anyways, my rants short and sweet today so here we go.

Chapter 4

Fall into Ruin

**A mountain range in Kumogakure**

Nii Yugito woke feeling a cold sweat covering her body, even though she was wrapped tightly in the heavy down blankets of her futon. An indescribable feeling of dread filled her stomach spread out over her chest then down her arms and legs. The blonde woman felt her entire being trembling, the reason and cause she had no idea.

Pulling on the heavy blankets she covered herself in tighter to her body she tried to rid herself the feeling of impending doom. Yet their warmth offered no comfort.

The howls in the back of her mind caused by the Nibi no Bakeneko were also a great deal of concern.

At the tender age of two Yugito had the two-tailed demon cat sealed within her. Though it wasn't as bad as she knew it could have been in the other villages. Kumo prided themselves for their jinchūriki, not seeing them as weapons but as valuable allies and resources.

Closing her eyes Yugito forced her breathing to slow, falling into a meditative like trance that she had been taught to use when she wished to commune with the demon cat sealed within her.

"Nibi what's wrong?" She asked approaching the massive bars of the prison that held the demon at bay.

"**He's coming, he's coming!"**

Yugito watched awed as the demon paced back in forth within her jail, blue skin made of flames wreathed a lithe body while it's twin tails twitched violently. Shaking her head Yugito pressed the cat for an explanation. "Who's coming Nibi? Tell me."

"**We don't speak his name since his fall, but you must flee if you ever meet kitten! Never cross blades with him,"** the words shocked Yugito once more; the demon sounded scared, concerned for her safety. **"He's been driven to madness! He will not see you as the sister that you are!"**

The demon cat retreated farther back into the cell leaving Yugito alone to ponder the cryptic words, sighing to herself she exited her mind scape. Having felt a familiar presence in her bedroom.

"Mr. nine, Mr. nine..."

Yugito heard the voice of her teacher and friend echo softly in the room. Rolling over she spotted the dark skinned Kirabi standing at the window that was carved into the stone of the cave they used as a shelter.

The man was the Raikage's younger brother and a demon vessel himself, container of the Hachibi no Kyogyū. A skilled swordsman that was always smiling and speaking in rhymes that, though they grated on her nerves tremendously, after a rough days worth of training always brought a smile to her face.

Though unlike his usual rhymes, his voice wasn't boisterous or obnoxious. It was quiet, almost coming out as a whisper.

"Looks like it's your time to shine..."

Yugito knelt on her futon wrapping the blankets around her body and stood silently, her footsteps as she walked to stand next to her teacher made barely a whisper as she moved across the floor.

Without looking to see who it was though it wasn't necessary, Kirabi spoke and Yugito felt her jaw hit the ground.

"What you feel Yugi-chan,"

Yugito blanched, he never called her that anymore! Looking up she saw the dark sunglasses that the man wore be it day or night looking down at her. An unreadable look upon a face that usually was as easy as open as a book.

"Is something I hope you never understand."

With that he gently patted her on the head ruffling the blonde locks around, something he hadn't done since she was a child. Then he walked out of the room, disappearing into the shadows.

**Remains Underground ROOT Facility**

It was crushing him, Naruto felt his bones snapping and his chest being compressed by the many tons of rock and dirt that had collapsed on top of him. The pain became exponentially worse as they would mend back together and break once more. He couldn't breath, mud and grime had filled his mouth, choking him.

'_It hurts... I don't want to hurt anymore, make it stop! Make it stop!_' Naruto screamed mentally trying to shift his body, the cloak was still there but its sinister miasma of red chakra did little to console him. To much had fallen on him for him to find proper leverage to escape.

"**I can give you power..."**

The voice was there again, the promises would start soon.

"**We are one, you and I. Give me control and I can take the pain away..."**

'_But Danzo, he must pay! For the lies he has told, the pain he has caused!" _Naruto shouted back'_I want him to hurt like me... to make him suffer as I have..._' he screamed in his mind, unsure of who this creature that was within him was. He had heard its voice since he could remember but never gave it what it wanted. Not sure he would be rein it back in when its job was done.

Yet Naruto wanted to make sure Danzo paid, he wouldn't give that pleasure to anyone else.

"**I can find him..."** the voice taunted"**Give me control and I will have him grovelling at your feet..."**

The voice receded and silence, a nearly painful silence filled Naruto's head.

The words still lingering in his mind for the first time in his short life Naruto was free of the madness, and his consciousness honed to a razors edge focused on a single thought. No hesitation or doubt filled his mind as he let the darkness consume him gratefully.

'_It's yours._'

**Hokage's Office**

Orders were being shouted out and the entire contingent of staff that worked directly under the Hokage was in an uproar. The flames from the burning debris outside licked at the windows, causing eerie shadows to dance in the shadows. The screams of the dead or dying filtered into the room, a horrific choir from the pits of hell itself.

Chaos.

Though their superior, the supporting pillar of strength that held the village together... Was nowhere to be found.

"We're under attack!"

"I-I recognize th-this feeling..."

"Are you sure it wasn't an earthquake?"

"DID YOU NOT SEE THE GIANT FUCKING BEAM OF LIGHT JUST NOW?"

"B-bu-but it can't be..."

"Has anyone seen Hokage-sama around!"

"I think I saw him leave earlier!"

"Y-yo-yondaime-sama k-killed it..."

"Who would do such a thing? Iwa?"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! BUT WHERE THE FUCK IS HE NOW!"

"..._Kyuubi_..."

That lone whisper; barely reaching the audible range, brought absolute silence to room. All heads slowly turned to stare wide eyed at the Hokage's elderly assistant who was standing with white knuckles gripping the windowsill, gazing fearfully out the pane of glass at the hellish blaze that loomed far above Konoha. The woman's face had all but drained of blood giving her a wraith like appearance.

Many whispers of doubt filled the air. Everyone trying to brush off the fact that they as well recognized the feelings from that night so many years ago. It had been on all their minds the instant the invisible wave of madness had swept over them minutes ago.

None of them had wished to admit it aloud. Yet as it dawned on them that only one creature was capable of such malice, such power, such insurmountable fear. Did they realize the truth blatantly staring them in the eyes.

The chaos became terror.

"Someone mobilize the ninja corps!"

"Dear Kami my wife was in that area!"

"Sound the alarms!"

Sirens filled the air drowning out the screams coming from outside. Many more epitaphs and worries soon echoed throughout the office. Yet the Hokage's personal assistant; still staring into the distance from the window, summed up all their fears and thoughts perfectly with two simple words.

"We're doomed."

**Ruins of Konoha's market district**

On weak trembling legs she had to forcibly will to move, Inuzuka Hana rubbed at the back of her throbbing skull, while shaking clear the stars that threatened to fill her sight.

Around her Konoha was burning.

Screams filled the air, pained moans and shouts filled her sensitive ears in a stereophonic symphony of destruction.

Taking in the aftermath of whatever unexplainable phenomenon that had just occurred, Hana screamed. In the rubble of the building she and her brother had used to take shelter from the crazy red beam of light... she spotted something that made her blood run cold.

In what was forming a massive crater that had once been the market district she spotted the bloody beaten body of Kiba.

His neck had been twisted at an awkward angle and his face was frozen in a expression of sheer pain and terror. The bones of his left arm had torn through his skin, the marred bloody and shattered porcelain of his skeleton had impaled him through the gut. Around his deathly pale body a crimson puddle formed growing larger with each second.

'_No... nononononono_' an infinitely repeating mantra filled her mind at the manged sight of her dead brother. Falling to her knees she clutched at the sides of her head willing the images away.

A rumbling filled her ears, drowning out the screams the filled her mind.

Looking towards the noise desperate to remove the picture of Kiba's smiling face now gripped in death, she looked down to the center of the crater.

Two crimson clawed hands made of what looked like pure swirling energy shot out of the rubble, with them they carried the feelings of malice hate and despair.

Most of all though they carried pain. Indescribable pain and agony so potent, Hana felt that her heart would stop if she didn't get as far away as possible.

The arms suddenly stopped clawing at the ground in their desperate search to seek an escape. She cried out and closed her eyes as one of the hands shot towards her wrapping around her body and dragging her down into the pit. She felt her skin burn and with her in such a close vicinity those feelings of despair and hatred pierced her to her core.

She felt herself stop moving and opened her eye slowly, gasping when she saw what manner of creature held her.

The other clawed hand had found purchase and was finally dragging its owner out from beneath the rubble.

A pair of fox ears sat atop the being head, the empty eye sockets of a foxes skull stared at her. Like armor the bones of a skeleton hanging about the beast clacked and chattered as they rubbed against each other when the being moved. Over the creatures shoulder she spotted seven tails of pure crimson energy twitch and spasm behind the figure.

So caught up in taking in this beings features she barely heard the words it spoke in tones that she would carry with her to the Shinigami's doorstep. It was the voice of the devil himself, a fallen god ready to wreak chaos upon the world.

"**Where iiiissss Danzzzzzoooo!"**

**Tunnels beneath Konoha**

"...Ter..."

'_That sounds like Ao_' The lone thought filled her mind and Mei cringed as her whole body was wracked with indescribable pain, coursing through her entire being. She could feel that she was laying on her side and Mei winced as she tried opening her eyes, the slightest flicker of light sent lances of torment directly into her skull.

"...Mei-c..."

'_That voice is familiar as well... Anko?_' Mei hissed as she tried to open them again, trying to focus on the people speaking to her. Finding it far to painful she instead kept them closed running a mental checklist of what she could feel wrong with her body. Finding nothing except a horrible burning sensation on her back, she tried to move propping herself on her elbows as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Terumi-sama... thank Kami you're alright."

Mei felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders levering her into a sitting position against a wall. Hissing in pain as the unknown wound on her back flared to life she tried to speak. "Ao i-is that you?" the words came out as a harsh whisper and her throat burned from speaking. Steadying herself against the rock, she opened her eyes and tried focusing on the blurry image of a person in front of her. "Ao?" she heard the unevenness of her voice and as the image cleared, she spotted her longtime ally sitting no more then a foot away. A pained worried expression on his face "Ao! O-oh Kami wha-what's going on? What happened?"

"The tunnels we were using to escape collapsed," a matter of fact voice spoke from beside her and turning she spotted both Anko and Kurenai looking equally disheveled nearby. "Those... seals malfunctioned from the looks of it and when they blew out they knocked us unconscious. Though it seems that the ones here are still working since they are our current light source." the crimson eyed woman added.

'_Crimson..._' "The boy!" Mei cried looking at the wreckage behind them it was true a wall of boulders and dirt blocked the path back the way they came. "Naruto..." she tried standing but found she lacked the strength to do so. "Naruto is he alright?" she asked leaning her head back against the cool stone behind her, relishing the chill it sent down her spine.

"Who the fuck is Naruto?" Anko shouted gaping at her astonished. "Are you trying to tell me there was someone else back there?" the purple headed woman looked at the collapsed ceiling that blocked the path they had come, "Sorry Mei-chan, but there's no way they survived..."

"I would have to agree especially with the... Kyuubi... in the area they are most likely dead." Kurenai added solemnly. Suddenly her eyes widened and a look of fear crossed her features "We need to get to the village to warn them!" standing up the woman's face flickered with pain and she hissed, as she fell to her knees gripping her left ankle.

"Nai-chan you ok?"

As a worried conversation between the two friends broke out, Mei sat in silence. Pondering the fact that they; two shinobi of Konoha, had no idea what had been held beneath their village.

'_Danzo... he must have kept him down here in secret._' She thought sadly. Unable to figure out why thoughts of the blonde child kept flooding her mind and conscious.

Insane Naruto may be.

Though for some reason, Mei had felt a small connection to the boy. Perhaps what drove it was seeing his memories, or even the sadness she saw he carried in his eyes. The tortures he had been taught were a normal life, were like her own yet vastly different.

Mei loathed war and bloodshed, having faced it enough in her lifetime. Naruto basked in it. She resorted to violence only as a last resort. Naruto had a hair trigger.

Most of all Mei disliked to see or hear of people suffering. Naruto was a living deity of pain.

They were polar opposites that could understand each other to a frightening degree.

It had been that small glimpse through the proverbial doorway he had opened for her to peer beyond the twisted shell he wore on the outside. It had been short, minuscule even, in duration. She knew however, beneath that rage against the world that she had sparked. A sliver of a chance at redemption remained.

"Terumi-sama, with the area around us collapsed we have no choice but to sit and wait for rescue." Ao interupted her thoughts, with regret heavily lacing his voice as he ran his hands over the wall in front of them. "Even the smallest of doton jutsu could collapse the ceiling on us, it would be best to sit and await rescue." his voice turned grim as he spoke once more, "However doing that will likely also cause our end as there are no vents in this section of tunnel that are still functional."

Still hearing the bickering between the two younger females that were included in her company, Mei smiled sadly. The chances of rescue teams finding them were slim, the chances of those teams knowing their small group was here to begin with were even slimmer.

"How long before we run out of fresh air Ao?" Mei asked closing her eyes and accepting the fact that coming to Konoha had been perhaps the worst decision of her life. The list proving this was quite persuasive.

In the last day she had been, denied a plea for help by a village well known for their benevolence, psychologically tortured by an insane demon vessel, and now she face death either from either suffocation or being crushed beneath the earth.

"With no idea how long we were knocked out. I would say four, six hours at the most."

Mei chuckled to herself mirthlessly as a single lone thought ran through her mind, '_This just has not been my day..._'

**Outside the Uchiha estates**

"I need you to run home now Sasuke..." Itachi said softly, calmly even though in his heart he was feeling desperate.

The Uchiha prodigy's sharp mind had recognized the feeling for what it was instantly. Though he hadn't fought against the demon fox all those years ago having been charged with protecting his younger sibling who was now trembling in fear in front of him, Itachi knew deep down that Kyuubi had returned.

Using shunshin he had been able to get both himself and his brother out of the blast radius that had left the market district in ruins. Now he stood barely a block away from the family estates, yet as was his duty to Konoha as an ANBU commander. He wasn't given the alternative to flee for the shelters.

Itachi gave what he hoped would be a comforting smile as he gently pushed his trembling brother on the back. The younger Uchiha turned and looked at him with fear in his eyes, silently asking his infallible brother what was going on.

"Go on Sasuke, I'll be home before you know it." Itachi said smiling gently as he leaned down to poke Sasuke on the forehead, a gesture he had used for many years. "Then we can get to those kunai lessons I promised."

Trusting his older brother to survive through whatever obstacle was put before him, Sasuke briefly nodded. Then turned and ran towards their home.

The smile was erased completely from his features as Itachi turned, pulling a scroll from his side he unsealed his ninjato and other pieces of his ANBU uniform. Strictly against regulation to put them on outside of the headquarters, he deemed that the current circumstances far outweighed the breach of conduct.

Placing his weasel mask which was also his namesake over his features, Itachi disappeared via a seal less shunshin. Leaving no trace of ever being there.

**Ruins of Konoha's Market district**

"**Where iiisss heeee?"**

Hana couldn't breath.

That and she was way to scared shitless to try.

"**Tell me where you are hiding him female, do not attempt to court my wrath."** she watched in horror as one of the tails lengthened picking up the still cooling body of Kiba and bringing it in front of her eyes. Dangling it in midair, holding her little brothers corpse so his dead gaze stared into hers. **"This one smellsss asss you do, of beastsss and the forest."** the soulless orbs of her tormentor seemed to light up in pleasure at the look of fear etched onto her face. **"To young to be a mate... perhapsss he was kin..."**

Hana clamped her eyes shut and began to fiercely struggle in the demons clutches trying to turn her body and sight from the corpse. A menacing laugh filled her ears and she froze when she heard a sickening wet scraping noise fill the air.

She felt a warm drizzle run down her scalp, its moved at an agonizingly slow rate as it rolled down the sides of her face mixing with her tears.

Opening her eyes once more, Hana screamed.

The monster was PEELING away the flesh from Kiba's face with his free hand, from the eye sockets and down the clan markings on his cheeks. Letting the blood drip on her face as a substitute for tears that would have been present if her little brother were still alive.

"**Tell me mortal, where isss Danzzzo!"**

"I D-DON'T KNOW!" She screamed feeling bile rise to her throat as the creature hooked his claws in Kiba's mouth slowly pulling down his jaw, she was forced to watch as the mutilated skin on her brothers face slowly stretched.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

It began to tear.

" PLEASE STOP!" she begged "STOP IT! STOP!"

She heard a popping noise as it dislocated.

"PL-PLEASE! OH KAMI DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!" Hana screamed as her body was wracked with powerful sobs. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR!"

The sickening sound of flesh being ripped apart filled her ears and horror struck the sight of Kiba's head being torn in two burned itself into her mind as she passed out.

The beast snorted, looking at the unconscious woman in his clawed grip, his arm blurred out of sight in a flash of red and a row of buildings rumbled in the distance as they crashed to the ground. The missile of flesh having torn them from their foundations.

"_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_

A whistling sound filled his ears and he turned, shifting his body to the side to avoid a wall of kunai that had nearly hit him. He stared at his attacker, his tails whipping into a frenzy behind him.

A lone man, a porcelian mask covering his face with a weasel sketched onto it dressed in black with a short sword hung horizontally on the small of his back. His body language radiated calm.

The demon threw his head back and laughed, though it sounded little like anything that belonged on this earth. It was deep, full of contempt and hatred bellowing like the drums of war. **"Only one?" **he roared, his tails slapped against the dirt of the crater he stood in. Filling the air with the sound of thunder. **"They send only you! What happened to your cowardly tacticsss of trying to drown me in oceansss of your pathetic blood!"**

Itachi looked around him, and briefly felt a trickle of fear run down his spine. He had been the first to arrive it seemed. He had expected that his fellow nin in waiting would follow his lead and attack as soon as the Inuzuka girl was free of the monsters grasp. Though after witnessing what had just happened it may have been more merciful to kill her along with the beast. Shaking his head of the doubts, Itachi slowly drew his ninjato from its scabbard the low grating scrape of metal on wood filled the air as he squared off against evil incarnate.

Channeling chakra to his eyes, he felt his vision become razor sharp in focus, and knew to the casual observer they would see the three tomoe pin wheel design his clan was famous for. _**"Sharingan."**_

Chapter 4 End

**A.N.** Yes I know I said I'd give you all a longer chapter but... I feel that Itachi and Naruto facing off was too epic to turn into a small fight in the middle of a chapter so... expect it to be next.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTICE!

All of my current works are on ice at the moment... mainly because I read them, was disappointed in myself since I can do better, and now I am rewriting all of them.

This will take time, probably a lot.

The works will be released by singular chapters over the course of one week per. This DOES not mean that there will always be a chapter coming out every week. I have a life I want to live outside of the nether known to us endearingly as the interwebz.

They will be written following this guideline.

The Hunter

Naruto: Beast

Naruto Warcraft Xover

So mainly in the order that I started posting. Apologies to all of you that want them out now, but I mainly am doing this because I can and will do better in the rewrites. Also because I found many spelling and grammatical errors that bug the shit out of me.

Lastly it's because I'm bored but that's more a personality issue.

Pr1nnyDUD3


	7. Chapter 7

Apology

To all of you that are looking forward to new chapters of any of my Naruto fics/crossovers.

Sorry

I can't stand writing them anymore, seeing as I've come to hate the show/manga with a passion. I refuse to write something I no longer enjoy being a part of. For this reason all of my Naruto fic's are up for adoption, pm me and what not if your interested in taking them over.

Cheers however!

I have a job (hard to believe for those that know me personally) and in my free time I AM using this site for my latest work though I'm not sure if I'll continue posting it. Depends if there's demand for it. If there is expect a chapter every week or so, if there isn't I'm not going to post for an unwelcome crowd and I'll write for my own enjoyment.

I'm using fan-fiction as a deterrent from ever playing WoW again and I figure why not write an entirely original story (at least from what I understand, if it's similar to another let me know) based upon WoW.

Though writing that makes me sound stupid IT will work, did last time I just got sucked back in by friends bugging me to play again.

Anyways go check out **Game Master** a play on gm's if you know what I'm talking bout good for you.

Other than that I got nothing.

Peace,

Pr1nnyDud3


End file.
